


A Thorny Rose

by Narla (orphan_account)



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flesh eating slimes, Gui is stupid, M/M, Mostly In-Game, New and Original Characters, Romance, Shonen Ai, Some Fluff, Weird Shit, Yaoi, cute cat-like familiar, really bad smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Narla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gui got Prince drunk and Violated(?) him/her for the night, then he ran away and met Ebonyfire who surprise surprise looks like Prince.<br/>Ebonyfire is a sadistic Badass with a hair trigger temper with a really cute familiar ^_^ Gui prepare you anus for a real life prince doppelganger </p><p>Just so you know I'm having so much fun writing this<br/>I'm also evil so prepare for some angst between Gui and Prince... Later okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night is when your demons come out to play~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks but I've been thinking of doing something like this for ahwhile, Please comment and tell me what you think XD
> 
>  
> 
> Sorrryyyy for really really bad smut, it's one of my first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to xxMidnightxx for betaing this work for me~ (.:^_^:.)
> 
> Gui didn't do this with Prince while in the game... It just felt wrong but at the same time right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm a horrible writer and a shitty person :P

"Uh~h, Prince, please, no more."  
Kissing was enough to get me into a hot mess, he knew this, "But you said you liked it" his evil smirk said it all, Prince was seriously enjoying himself.  
"I ahh~h do" Prince shouldn't have drunk so much.  
He now thought that playing with me was fun.  
I was unable to stop him as I was already hard.  
"Then why are you crying out? Maybe I should silence you by doing this" He reached down and pulled his throbbing member out of his pants then roughly grabbed my head and lowered my mouth onto it. Prince lightly shivered as I began to suck his erect dick.  
I couldn't refuse when he was like this, he sizzled my brain.  
Moaning, Prince started softly saying my name over and over like a chant "Mm~m, Gui I'm coming soon" Prince moaned the words out. I stopped pleasuring him.  
He whimpered, then pulled down my own pants and then I stopped Prince.  
"I've know something better, my lord" Prince quickly agreed in his drunken state.  
To prime Prince, I stuck a slender finger into his ass after licking it to lube it.  
He gasped at the feeling. I slid another up and scissored Prince, hitting his prostate and causing an intense reaction from him.  
I couldn't contain myself anymore.  
I took out my fingers and thrusted my member into his ass.  
Prince started moving rhythmically in response to my thrusting. I gasped and loudly moaned when I released my cum into Prince and a second later, Prince came onto my bare chest.  
We decided to have a midnight shower together before going back to bed after changing the sheets. Prince snuggled up into my chest as I pulled him closer and we slept.  
At dawn, I woke up but Prince was still asleep. I didn't expect him to be up so early as he usually slept in quite a bit. After tenderly looking at Prince’s sleeping face and stroking his soft cheek with my hand, I dressed, ashamed at myself for getting drunk then violating him (Prince had chosen me but it still felt wrong doing this to his body in game). I went to wake Prince up but the door opened at that precise moment.  
"GUI WHAT ARE DOING TO PRINCE!? I couldn't find either of you last night." Wicked crossed the room in 5 steps and wrenched me away from Prince.  
Wicked still loved Xiao Lan as he had done for 7 years but Xiao Lan wasn't his and probably never would be. I felt sorry for him but I will never feel sorry enough to give up Prince or Xiao Lan.  
"I'm sorry" that's all I could say because Wicked took that as an invitation for him to punch me.  
Wicked punched me hard knocking me to the ground then he proceeded to kick me in the ribs several times. I was sure I heard something snap in between the brutal kicks.  
Prince woke up when he heard the commotion.  
"Wicked, what are doing to Gui?!" He cried out like a child who had just found out that Santa didn't exist or that he would have to go to the dentist. The kicks to my ribs ceased and I clawed myself upright and smiled at Prince to let him know I was OK.  
"He did something to you last night, didn't he" Prince didn't answer just glared at Wicked.  
"You know I chose Gui" Wicked looked pained - more pained compared to what he had just done to my ribs. I also spotted Lolidragon, Rose and Fairsky peering intently into the room. I started walking towards Prince then I stopped and turned to the exit, looking back only to say,  
"My Lord I'm so sorry, I should have made you stop, not encouraged it. I might leave Infinite city for a while." Prince teared and I smiled sadly.  
"I don't want you to leave Gui, I don't want to lose you too" he said in a very small voice and he curled into a ball.  
"I won't be gone forever and My Lord, my love for you will never be lost." That night I packed and left, wondering when will I feel the strength to return.  
Never?  
I hope not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down XD

Twirling around in some sick dance I loped off the heads of all nearby attackers.   
A forward thrust here and a side slash there but the hordes of them just kept coming. It's no good if they keep coming like this - I'm going to drain my stamina and when that happens, I'll die.   
“Wahhh, why are there so many strong monsters around here” I looked around again and dropped to the ground in exhaustion.   
The Vampires had been attacking me non-stop until I had defeated them all which didn't take me long since I'm strong but not having any stamina sucks so I wear out quickly and can't be in a prolonged fight.   
Luckily for me, the Vampires just wanted to eat me so they didn't drag out the fight but even so, battling so many of them at once tires me. I shouldn't even be here at all, I just wanted to get some new battle gear from the next village over but how I ended up in the Central continent is a mystery in itself like how I even afforded the ticket to get on the boat in the first place. 

My name is Kayd but in Second Life, I'm Ebonyfire. I'm male both in game and IRL.   
In real life, I look a lot like a girl and in an all-boys university, it’s not good for me as 1/4 of my classmates are gay and my nickname is the Princess of XX University. So, at school I get chased by both gay and straight guys because half of the straight guys think I'm really a girl even though I used to know some of them in 5th grade which was also an all-boys school so I'm just a huge target to everyone I usually get mauled by the she-wolfs from the Uni next to ours as everyone was claiming I was Prince from Second Life, my life really sucks - did I really look like that guy?   
Sure, I had blonde, almost silver hair, and brown, almost reddish, eyes in real life, but I swear I look completely different but some people won't listen.   
Even the NPC's swoon over me like when I first entered the game.   
I'm so fucking frustrated!   
Just being on the same continent as Prince made my blood boil.   
“WHY AM I SO DIRECTIONALLY CHALLENGED?!” I yelled from the top of my lungs not caring if anymore Vampires lurked about in the dangerous cavern I dwelled in.   
The air around me swirled to life. A bright shaft of light whistled past my ear and I turned to find The Demon Lord Vampire, Calcifer, with a glowing arrow shaft poking out of his chest.   
Instantly, I was up on the balls of my feet and with my right elbow, I shattered the NPC's jaw with a bone chilling crack.   
I then drew my long sword while Calcifer was still trying to recover from the arrow in his chest. I swung at him, aiming for a killing blow to the head but he regained his footing and was ready for it so, in mid-swing I changed the trajectory of my blade and sent the sword ripping into his heart instead, straight through the sweet spot. He looked astonished for a split-second but his face changed into a wide grin he fell forward into my chest and whispered.   
“In one blow? Well done Eboneyfire of the Southern continent, I hope I can see you again someday” My heart went into overdrive.   
See me again someday?   
Wait, what?   
No NPC boss could - as far as I knew anyway - talk outside of what the system wanted them to say and how did he get my Avatar information?   
Or was this just another Quest?

“Hey! Are you alright?” The Archer who I presumed fired the arrow that saved my hide called across the cave his voice slightly echoing off the walls.   
“Yea, thanks, I'm fine. The boss just surprised me, that's all. Thanks for your help.” As the Archer came closer, I saw that he wasn't an Archer at all but a Bard and a handsome one at that, probably not as handsome as me IRL though, or should I say pretty?   
“Hi, my name’s Ebonyfire.” I shook his hand while he looked dazed “And yours is?”   
“Ah.. Um... I’m Guilastes, just call me Gui though.” He stopped for a second and seemed shy but I recognized that look and knew his next words exactly. “Are you by any chance related to Prince?” Those very same words had been said to me countless times by other stupid players who thought I must be related to the Face of Second Life, Prince.   
“No! I'm by no chance related what so ever that to that Asshole! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM!?” My last words came out quite harsh, but I loathed that question. Beyond imagining, the only things I loathed more were being recognized as Prince in real life and Prince himself.   
Gui looked unsure if he should tell me something. Seeing that look, I paused... ‘Gui’ … the name sounds vaguely familiar like this guy has some connection to Prince...   
“Ah, I get it... you’re Gui, part of the Odd Squad and the person whose begging to get attention from Prince... even if it causes you pain. And in real life, you’re a Professor of XXX University... hmm... the one in the suburb near mine.”   
“Uh-huh... that’s me” Gui looked uncomfortable now, probably from how much I knew about him without being a she-wolf that chases those kinds of people. (Even though I'm usually doing most of the running)   
“You’re not from around here are you?”   
“Yes, and I just happened to stroll right into this cave full of Vampires” I said sarcastically then a wave of desperation plowed through my head like a whirlwind and in a very small helpless voice, I continued.   
“I'm from down south, thank you for helping me.” Gui gently latched himself onto me stroking my hair and said,   
“It's alright let it out, I'm right here.” I cried for like that for what seemed like hours.   
When I felt better, I detangled myself from Gui and thanked him.   
“No, no it’s alright. I'm sorry for grabbing you and doing that but you just look so much like Prince.” I clenched my fist a few times then turned to Gui and savagely delivered my punch right into his face.   
Gui went flying across back across to the other side of the cavern and smashed through a flesh eating slime before stopping right beneath my familiar.   
My familiar sensed my aggression and he sent Gui flying once again through a couple of more hordes of flesh eating slimes and even a couple of wolves before he landed in a stream full of man-eating, toothy fish.   
Gui howled with pain and swam as fast as possible out of the stream.   
The fish in that stream were at surprisingly high levels and when swarming a player like that, they quickly drained your HP.   
The mere sight of him in pain thrilled me; I would love to watch a bastard like him die.

Gui POV  
I heard someone yell something in a nearby cave and thinking someone could be in trouble, I raced passed a leopard familiar into the cavern.   
I saw a tired player but behind him materialized the Demon Lord Vampire.   
In a split-second, I released an arrow on the bastard.   
A moment after that, the player had killed the NPC which meant that either that boss was really weak or that player is super strong.   
I yelled out then walked toward him and saw very familiar features that were only slightly different. He had short black hair and piercing, blue eyes - so bright, you couldn't look at him for long or you'd be blinded - yet he had the same rounded face and stature as Prince, OMG this guy looks like Prince he asked for my name, I snapped out of the trance stuttered so bad.   
“Ah..., um... I'm... Guilastes, just call me Gui though”, he looked thoughtful and then I asked if he's related to Prince. I was giving him a blank stare just as all hell broke loose.   
“No! I'm by no chance related what so ever that to that Asshole! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I AM!?” I shielded myself from the onslaught, he stopped yelling and that gorgeous thoughtful look came back.   
“Ah… I get it... you’re Gui, part of the Odd-Squad and the person whose begging to get attention from Prince... even if it causes you pain. And in real life, you’re a Professor of XXX University... hmm... the one in the suburb near mine.” The suburb near mine? What did he mean by that? Even so, I replied yes then realized he must not be from around here if he loathes Prince.   
“You’re not from here are you?” He looked like he might explode but instead he replied quite sarcastically, then in a small voice went on,   
“I'm from down south, thank you for helping me.” I hugged him, I couldn't stand it when someone like him was in pain.   
So he started weeping; I could feel the wet tears running onto my clothes.   
“It's alright, let it out, I'm right here” I was about to add ‘my Lord’ but that would've just earned me a glare from this beautiful man.   
About 5 minutes later, he pulled back from my embrace and thanked me.   
I said the stupidest thing then. “No, no, it’s alright, I'm sorry for grabbing you and doing that but you just look so much like Prince.” His piercing eyes that now glared daggers that burned into my skull, his fist clenched a few times then unexpectedly, he through a fist right into my face.   
I smashed through a flesh-eating slime, killing it before stopping in front of the humanoid Leopard familiar that I saw in front of the cave... It looked angry... Before I could even try to get away, it punched my face in the exact same spot.   
I went flying through the hordes at a million miles per hour then landed into the Stream of Death - that was what the locals called it anyway because of the high level toothed fish that lived in there.  
I howled in pain as they latched their teeth onto any exposed part of my body, including my face.   
My HP was rapidly depleting, suddenly I shot up in a blast of light... back to the rebirth point but the last thing I saw was that guy and his familiar giving me the most evil looks imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you xxMidnightxx for betaing this, your amazing XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bwa ha ha ha we meet wander and we see what happens IRL (in real life, i will use this term alot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry for the late update, My laptop was retarded but is now fixed i will update in about a... fortnight i hope

Ebonyfire POV

"Pfft ha ha ha ha ha " I laughed so hard I was left desperately gasping for air on the ground as I watched that pathetic player get eaten, Wander my Leopard familiar grasped my shoulder and pulled me up "Ow, ow, ow, Wander that hurts" I took a long look at him, Wander looks like a small child in his tiny battle gear, he has flame red hair and fiery eyes but also has small fuzzy ears and a long tail that extends above from where the tailbone is meant to end and some black leopard prints running down from underneath the lobe of the right ear across the back and spiraling down his left leg. A couple of months ago when I first wound up in this stinking place and I wandered around but for some reason when I couldn't find civilization (he's got Princes bad sense of direction) I stumbled across the Leopard king He was hellishly fast but like me but his stamina depletes around the same pace as mine so we were evenly matched The battle went on for what seemed like hours me ducking and weaving from his lighting fast strikes and returning the blows just as quick and when I finally split his head in two him and looted him I found a familiar egg with the same little leopard prints stretching around the egg, Wander was so cute when he hatched from the egg, he looked just like a human baby apart from the ears, tail and the spots but he didn't start to grow if I didn't get him to beat some of those amazingly stupid slime's, I frowned at myself when I realized that at his toddler stage he was too strong for the slime's, wolves were our next target, then skeletons, and then dragons and so on and now he's a freakishly strong high level child familiar, and a couple of days ago he began to talk. 

"Daddy, who was that annoyingly stupid player?" Wander peeked a look at me, I shrugged and headed towards where Gui's rebirth light disappeared off to hoping that I for once might find some civilization but Wander put a little hand out and said 'Daddy that's not the right way' I shot a skeptical look and asked him to elaborate "The annoying mans scent is coming from over there" he pointed what seemed to me be north.  
I realized that Wander had just picked up a new skill, I confirmed this by checking his stat's, an icon popped up in front of me and I lean't down and wrapped him up in a tight hug of hope and in return he started nuzzling my neck like a small kitten after a short while he went to sleep in my arms. We hunkered down for the rest of the day hoping to get some proper road time during the night before I logged off.

"FINALLY CIVILIZATION" I cried out tears welling in my eyes, By the time we had gotten to the large city I had leveled up 3 more times and Wander got 7 more levels, calculating that in my head we were now both around level 60 I sneaked another peek at Wander I hoped he would not grow anymore from his child like state but now he seemed a little taller and masculine, we preferred to travel at night because of how many high level monsters would come out and we could both get heaps of XP and money, Wander grabbed my sleeve and dragged me through the streets "Hey wait Wander where are you taking me?", Wander's stride didn't falter as he charged through the crowds  
"Hungry" I realized I was also ravenous for some food, we explored the markets and found a delicious smelling restaurant full of customers, a gorgeous waitress with huge breasts greeted us and handed us some menus after we found a table in the corner, I looked over to wander and saw his face twisted into one of confusion and anger I tried to stifled a giggle as I remembered he couldn't read, pretending not to notice I read out the menu aloud to save him the embarrassment of having to ask.  
"Hmm so you can choose to get some rabbit stew, roast chicken or buttered fish... what to get? they sound so yummy" Wander's face turned into one of thoughtfulness and indecision 'I'll get all three thank you, then we can taste all of them' the waitress beamed at me and took our orders then expertly weaved her away around the tables to the bar Wander stared at me, I turned to see the rest of the people in the restaurant, many of the players were couples but i could see the greedy eyes of the she-wolfs looking through the windows boring holes into my skull, Wanders stare didn't help ether  
"You did that on purpose" my gaze returned to my companion   
"Did what on purpose?" I innocently smiled  
"Read out the menu and ordered food for me" My smile transformed into a real one  
"When haven't I not done something on purpose?, and of course I will do things like that for my little cub" Wander squirmed in his chair then looked down and mumbled  
"I'm not a cub anymore" I reached over and ruffled his hair a bit  
"You will always be my little cub" this is my pet name for him, he always blushes when I it, when he lifted his head at the sight of our food I swore I heard the she-wolfs scream and other customers "Awwww" from the adorable slight blush reddening his cheeks.

Ebonyfire/Kayd POV, IRL

I yawned loudly, took my headgear off and stretched my lanky arms in the air, Groaning I realized my English Exam was today... and there was another problem... "Kayd get off your ass and make me breakfast", I rolled over on my bed and called out,  
"Fuck you, go bye something, I'm not making you shit", there was an instant reply, this happened just about every morning  
"But I don't want McDonald's" I groaned again  
"Then go fuck off without your crappy Breakfast" he sheepishly replied  
"Do you want me to make you breakfast in bed then?", I shot up like a bullet and stumbled across my room and suddenly jerked the door open, Travis fell onto the floor with a crash, pots and pans when flying I sighed, he almost poisoned me several times when he tried to cook  
"Every single fucking day you do this" I shook my head and said to myself "You think he would've learned", Travis is my roommate we met in Australia and for some crappy reason I asked him if he wanted to come to Uni overseas with me, he jumped at the chance, I mean he literally jumped onto me and wouldn't let go until I said it was for real, he lived in Armidale, the Uni there is one of the best in Aus, but considering it's in one of the most isolated city's in Australia its shit not to mention all of the weather fluctuations, one minute it boiling + really bad humidity and the next it's like your in Antarctica. And the thing he did almost every morning was stand outside of my room and whine to me brandishing the pots and pans through the door, I'd ended up making bacon and egg fritter's for breakfast.  
Uni still proves to be challenging to me, Every morning I have to put a black wig on, Brown hazel contacts and glasses, that's why I live off campus with ShitFace, the school has also promised to keep my real looks confidential. We decided to take the hover-bikes, mine's has a supercharged engine and black and red pinstripes with white leather seats, ironically Trevor's is a rundown rusty modified 21st century moped which runs on vegetable oil. We arrived at about 11:15am and my classes started in 15 minutes, although Travis's started half an hour ago, he always ran late, it was an occupation for him. Upon entering my classroom I found that just about no one had arrived yet except a couple of known gay male students, strangely enough they all had the same hunger an their eyes as the "she-wolfs" that chase me. Something was about to happen if not to me then someone else. Once the bell had rung everyone had arrived and was seated, then handsome man walked in,  
"Good morning class I'm your sub for today, since Mr XXX has gone on sick leave, my name is Guileastos, but you may call me Gui" My mind went blank for 10 seconds then I gasped, this was the idiot player that I laughed my balls off until he died, he seemed to scan the crowd noting the boys with lust filled eyes and the apparent slackers of the class. His eyes settled on me for a slit-second and in that time I swore that I saw a look of recognition then a scowl settled on his beautiful features, "If you have any Questions raise your hands" 24 hands shot up in the air, the only person who was speechless was me and I imagined I saw a look of confirmation flash in his amazing almost purple eyes they seemed so bright yet so dark. "Yes you there with the Auburn hair" Gui picked out a random person from the crowd, and I snickered he couldn't of picked more homosexual student in the whole entire unity of our class.  
"Professor Gui, you are Princes Boyfriend right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you would wish to see in this fic please don't hesitate to ask in the comments


	4. Not a chapter sooo yeah

I lied I'm a shitty person comment if you still want this fic alive


End file.
